Technical Field
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to systems and methods of providing life support.
Discussion of Related Art
Cardiac arrest and other health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the victim. The sooner these resuscitation efforts begin, the better the victim's chances of survival.